Parents: The Perfect Match!
by Ash Eanellie
Summary: Behind the cute scenes of Hino and Tsukimori's parents to make their beloved son and daughter a pair! lenxkaho. Hino's mom: "AND REMEMBER TO RETURN THE BLAZER TO TSUKIMORI-KUN" heck?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own La Corda d'Oro or any of its characters kay (:

* * *

"Ne, Misa, are you sure about this?" Yumiko asked as she took a sip from her cup of green tea. "Of course Yumiko, my husband and I are very sure about this, aren't we, Jun?"

"Yes, no worries about that, kids these days,"

"Of course. Yumiko, I agree with Misa-san and Jun too. I feel happy to hear that our beloved daughter and Len-kun are making a great progress as well,"

"So, Misa, I'll leave my daughter in your care,"

"I'll make sure everything goes as we planned!"

"That's for sure, Yumiko, Sho, why don't you stay for dinner? Our son won't be coming home early tonight, he has some _important matters_ at school," ;)

* * *

"Tsu-Tsukimori! Brb, emergency! Pl-Please finish it for me, I'll make it up for you one day! THANK YOU!"

"What the hec-Wait, Kanazawa-sensei!" Tsukimori was about to get up from his seat to stop his so called teacher from escaping from his _own_ paperworks. _"Why am I even here helping him," _thought Tsukimori and sigh.

Outside the building, Kanazawa was smoking on his cigarette with his cat beside him. He took out his cellphone, and typed the following text:

If you are free now, please come up to my office and help me with my paperworks, thank you.  
Kanazawa.

Kanazawa smirked. He looked at his cat, _"You really need to thank me some day,"_

_

* * *

_

Hino knocked twice on the door of Kanazawa's office. "Kanazawa-sensei, I'm comin-Tsukimori? Where's sensei?"

"He escaped," replied Tsukimori coldly. "Escaped? He asked me to help him with his paperworks,"

"_His_ paperworks? If you're intelligent enough to see that _I am _the one doing his darnit paperworks."

_"Tsukimori's pissed," _thought Hino. "Um, then let me help me with the paperworks. I can't let you finish all of them by yourself," Hino smiled at Tsukimori and he pretended not to see it.

After a few minutes of silence which lasted like years for Hino, she broke the silence between Tsukimori and her. "Ne, Tsukimori-kun, are you bored?"

"Hn,"

"Well, let's play the 21 question game!"

Before Tsukimori can protest, Hino started asking questions. "When did you start playing the violin?"

"Around five."

"Really?" Hino asked, surprised.

"Side question counts. 19 questions left,"

Hino cursed under her breath. "So, what's your favorite food?"

"Sugar-free yogurt,"

"Reall-Um, wow. I prefer strawberry yogurt, they're yummy!"

Tsukimori sighed. "No one asked, Hino. 18,"

"Geez, fine. What did you enjoy about school?" Hino asked happily. This is a question of wonder to Hino.

Tsukimori hesitated for a moment. _"Enjoy...about school? It's..."_

"Hn, it's none of your business, Hino."

"Why?"

"Hino, 16 questions left."

"Eh? But-Okay, If I asked you to cook me dinner, what would you make me?"

Tsukimori thought for another moment. _"What the heck?"_

"I don't know how to cook, 15"

"O-Okay," Hino can't believe the perfectionist _cannot_ cook, "What are your hobbies?"

"The violin,"

"Special interests?"

"Same answer," Hino was kinda disappointed. She hoped that Tsukimori didn't see that. _"So, all he cares for is his violin, huh? Wait. Like I even care!__"_

"So Tsukimori-kun, what's your favorite subject?"

"Music,"

"Least favorite?"

"Science, 10 more, Hino,"

"Okay! Cats or dogs?"

"None of them, they're disgusting,"

"They're cute, Tsukimori-kun! You never owned one before?"

"No. 8 more."

"Umm, Black, blue, or blonde?"

"_Blue_ of course," Hino chuckled, of course, she can't imagine Tsukimori-kun a blondie like Shimizu-kun. "Which person has been the most influential to you?"

"_Franz Schubert_,"

"If you could meet one famous person, dead or living, who would it be?"

"Just one? Franz Schubert as well, I guess,"

"What are you most proud of in your life?"

"The violin, duh."

"Which is your favorite season of the year?"

"Winter,"

Hino smiled. _"Winter huh? Winter reminds me of...you, Tsukimori-kun,"_

"Suppose you won the big lotto tomorrow. What would do with all that money?"

"Buy a new violin,"

"Will you accept my friendship even if I am not successful in my field?"

"Maybe?"

"Wha-What according to you is more important-money or job satisfaction?"

Tsukimori thought about this, "Job satisfaction, I guess,"

"Do you treasure a friend like me?"

"...Yes,"

Hino's smiled widen. She can't help but to smile non stop in front of Tsukimori. _"At least, I'm happy..."_

"Okay, Tsukimori-kun, here goes the last question. What is the biggest lie you spoke in your life?"

Tsukimori smirked. "That's for me to know and _you _to never find out."

* * *

By the time they finished all of them, it was already pass seven at night. "Hino, I'll walk you home,"

Hino, surprised by the sudden offer of Tsukimori to escort her home, blushed slightly. "Thank you Tsukimori-kun. A-Are you cold?"

"Not really,"

"I-I see,"

Tsukimori took his blazer off and put on Hino's shoulder. Hino blushed deeply, almost to the same redness as her scarlet hair.

"Th-Thank you, Tsukimori-kun. Um, are you hungry?"

"No," was Tsukimori's reply, but Hino could hear the loud growling sound of Tsukimori's stomach. Of course, none of them ate dinner yet. Hino chuckled to herself and said _"You're a bad liar, Tsukimori-kun,"_

"You said I'm a bad liar inside just now?"

"Ops, you knew it,"

"I am a good mind reader, Hino."

"Okay, lemme buy some food for us! Why don't you wait there for me, Tsukimori-kun?" Hino pointed at a bench at the park.

His cellphone in his pocket vibrated suddenly. Tsukimori flipped up his cell impatiently.

"Yes, mom?"

"Ah Tsukimori, I supposed you're not coming home for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I can't make it."

"Oh son, don't worry. Is Kahoko-san with you now?"

_"What the heck?" _he thought. "Uh, yes,"

"I knew it, Len! Be sure to escort her home safely kay! Have fun, bye!" Misa hung up. Tsukimori sighed. This mother of his, she was taking things too easily.

"Tsukimori-kun! I'm back! See what I got you here, it's mutton bun!"

"..."

"You don't eat mutton bun?"

"Um, no. I mean yes, I never tried one,"

"Really? The buns here are delicious, take a bite, you're gonna love it!"

Hesitating, Tsukimori took a small bite, and savorred the taste of the mutton bun inside his mouth. It was delicious. Tsukimori gave Hino a small smile and continued with his bun. Hino's lip curled into a big smile after seeing Tsukimori's face. _"He looks cute when he's eating, too. Wa-? Craaap, stop thinkingggg!" _Hino slapped herself mentally .

After that, Tsukimori brought Hino home. They reached Hino's house 20 minutes later which feels longer than it seemed to Hino. As Tsukimori was about to turn away, she broke the silence between the two of them. "Goodnight Tsukimori-kun!"

Tsukimori turned slightly, and he said "Goodnight" with a smile. Hino smiled unconciously.

"Kahooooooooooooooo, what on earth are you doing spacing outside the gate? It's cold outside so come in quickly!"

Hino's sister shouted from her window as she spotted Hino. "Uhh, nothing? Comingg!"

"Ne, Kaho, are you hungry?" Yumiko asked her.

"Nope, I'm full, I'm gonna take a hot bath and head to bed, goodnight mama, papa!"

"Nights! _AND REMEMBER TO RETURN THE BLAZER TO TSUKIMORI-KUNN_!"

Hino froze in the middle of the stairs. _"Heck?"_

Yumiko and Sho smirked downstairs, and Sho mumbling something like "Kids these days,"

* * *

"I'm home,"

"Len, welcome home,"

"Thank you. I'm going to be upstairs practising the violin for some time, goodnight,"

"Goodnight Len!"

Just when Tsukimori exited the living room, "Ne, Jun, you saw that?" asked Misa.

"Yes, definitely. Thank god our son has alot of blazers to spare for her,"

The couple nodded their heads simultaneously.

"This is going on perfectly well,"

After Tsukimori's bath, he played Ave Maria while thinking about the questions Hino asked him earlier. _"What did I enjoyed... about school?" _He looked outside his window, he felt like he can hear Hino's Ave Maria deep inside his heart. _"I must be mentally ill," _He ran his hand through his soft light blue hair and sigh heavily. _"What I enjoyed about school, It must be...meeting you, Hino Kahoko." _

**to be continued ((:  
**-Reviews are what keep me going, please review ;D update soon!

xoxo theInvisiblePudding


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.  
**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own La Corda d'Oro or any of its characters kay (:

A/N: Millions of thank you to those who read and review my story! ;D

* * *

"Kahoooooo!"

A certain scarlet girl mumbled something in her half awake half asleep state. Misaki crossed her arms and stood impatiently in front of Hino. "Kahoko!"

"_Tsukimori_..."

"Kahoko, I am your _sister_ of god's sake! I ain't that Tsukimori! NOW WAKE UP AND GET YOURSELF UP FOR BREAKFAST!"

"Two more minutes pleaseeeee..."

"Your 'two-more-minutes-pleaseeeee' is over, GET UP!" Misaki can feel her temperature rising inside her body. She was not getting any respond. _"This is worth a try," _;D

"Ne, Kahoko, you've got a text message,"

"Hmmmm...later..."

"Um, let's see. Oh! It's from Tsukimori, guess it's urge-!"

Hino sat up suddenly from her sleep. "Tsu-Tsukimori-kun?" she interrupted. Misaki twitched an eyebrow. _What the heck? _

"Ne, onee-chan, where? Where's the text message? I-I didn't see anythingg!" stated Hino as she scan through the inbox of her phone. Misaki sighed. This sister of hers, _idiot_.

"My poor Kahoko, you know, that was obviously _just a joke_!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH? So-So you're saying that Tsukimori-kun's text messa-"

"DOES NOT EXIST!" Misaki interrupted. "Now get up, and get yourself cleaned, and get down for the darnit breakfast which I am _trying_ to tell you three minutes AGO!"

Hino sighed, This is worse than volcano eruption. "Yes ma'am,"

"I am a MISS, Kahoko!"

"Yes MISS!"

* * *

"Misaki, is your sister up yet?"

"Yes, yes. She's coming, guess what, she mumbled that Tsukimori's named while she's asleep!"

"Hoho, this is wonderful, right Sho dear? Yesterday was quite a pleasant night for your sister!"

Misaki narrowed her eyes, "Mom, your eyes are glittering, it's too bright for a naked human eyes,"

Sho and Yumiko nodded their heads simultaneously. "I know, my eyes!" was Yumiko's reply. Misaki sighed. "Mom, dad, I'm going, see you!"

"Have a safe trip. Natsume is coming home tomorrow, btw."

* * *

"Kahoko, I have a good news for you!" Yumiko winked. "Good news? What's that?"

"Actually, your father and I understand how great your passion is for the violin, so..."

"So...?" Hino repeated.

"We found a private tutor for you!" ;DD

"A WHAT?"

"No, It's NOT a WHAT. It's a PRIVATE TUTOR!"

"Oh! Wait, I mean, yes I know, but why!"

Hino's papa walked towards her and patted her shoulder gently. "Kahoko, don't worry. His parents are a friend of mommy and daddy, he's a good guy, we've seen his performance, it was splendid!"

"He's a HE? A HE?" Yumiko and Sho nodded happily. Hino cannot believe what she was listening. "Um, WOW?"

"Oh come on, you'll _love_ him! Your first class will start at, this afternoon, one o'clock sharp, at the tutor's house. Wait for it, Kaho! Mommy and daddy gonna go out now, take care yeah!"

"Byee, have a safe trip," Hino stood emotionless in front of her doorstep. She re-arranged what her parents said like a puzzle.

_Private tutor_?

_His_ parents?

Friend of mommy and daddy?

Seen _his _performance?

_Splendid_?

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun?" _No, no way, does mama and papa knows Tsukimori-kun's parents?_ No way? The digital clock on Hino's cellphone indicated it was 9.18 in the morning. "Oh great, 3 hours and 42 minutes left," Hino mumbled, and shut the door.

After breakfast, Hino walked back to her room, closed the door and sat on her bed. Something caught her attention across the room.

Tsukimori's blazer. Hino was spacing out when her cell vibrated beside her. Oh, it was from mama. The message read: "Kaho, the tutor's address is (A/N: I'm sorry I seriously don't know what the address should be!) . He'll be waiting for you!"

The address was familiar. But Hino couldn't remember. Hino looked at the time again, _"should I return his blazer now? And then march straight to the tutor's house?"_

_

* * *

_

20 minutes later, she found herself standing in front of Tsukimori's house. Hino paced up and down in front of his house. _"Why am I doing this? It's still early, maybe Tsukimori-kun's not awake yet! Ah, the doorbell! Should I ring the doorbell? Or not?"_ Hino found her index finger on the doorbell, _"Come on, press it, Hino Kahoko!"_

But then, she found her finger a few inches away from the doorbell. _"Just press it!"_

_"Don't!"_

_"Press it!"_

_"Don't!"_

_"PRESS-"_

"What are you doing with my doorbell? You can just press it like a normal human would do,"

"Tsukimori-kun! Did-Did I wake you?"

"I am already awake before you're here,"

"O-Oh, is it,"

Tsukimori massaged his temple and sighed."Hino, you're very suspicious here,"

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but I'm here to-"

"Return my blazer?" Tsukimori interrupted and Hino nodded. Tsukimori sighed, again. "I told you I've alot of blazers, you don't need to go through all the trouble to return my blazer,"

"Oh, it's alright, I'm free at home, futhurmore, I'm going to-"

"Just come inside," Tsukimori added. "It's cold outside,"

"Um, Yeah..."

"Tea?"

"Yes, please,"

"Kahoko-san?" It was Hamai Misa, she was standing in the middle of the stairs. Hino stood up and bowed, "Misa-san,"

"Kahoko-san, you're early, I thought the lesson starts at 1 o'clock?"

...

_huh?_

"Kahoko-san?"

"Mother? What are you saying?"

"Len, Kahoko-san is the student I'm talking about,"

Hino blinked her eyes for a few times. "So-So-So-So-Tsu-Tsukimori-kun..."

"IS MY PRIVATE TUTOR?"

While Tsukimori - "I'm her private tutor?"

Hamai Misa just stood in between of them, nodding her head happily. "Yeeeep!"

Hino'd a feeling that it was going to be a _looong_ day.

* * *

"Again! Hino,"

"Ye-Yes,"

"Hino, it should be like _this_,"

Tsukimori readied his posture and demonstrated once to Hino. She watched as Tsukimori's finger moved gently and smoothly on the fingering board. _"Won-Wonderful! Antonín Dvořák's Humoresques, Tsukimori-kun's was much better than mine!"_

"Hino, keep the tempo right here, then gradually slow it down right here..."

"Ye-Yes!"

_"Tsukimori-kun's Humoresques's giving me a very happy and refreshing feeling. Tsukimori-kun's speed, his fingers and the tempo are all well matched together without mistakes or hesitance. The feeling...is different from the Tsukimori-kun I knew..."_

"Hino, stop right there, repeat!"

Hino did as he said, Tsukimori sighed. "Still a long way to go," was all he said. Hino pouted.

Hino jumped when Tsukimori put his hands on her shoulder. "Relax your shoulder, there. Play it again,"

_"Tsukimori-kun's hands are big, it scares me a bit just now,"_ Hino can feel herself blushing.

"Stop."

"...Eh?"

Tsukimori sighed. "Hino, are you even paying attention?"

"Eh?"

"Excuse me for a minute,"

"Um, yes..."

_"I knew it, it wasn't prefect yet... It-It was completely different from Tsukimori-kun's...I love the violin, there's no way I'm giving up here!"_

"Hino, what are you playing for?"

"Eh?"

"Aren't you playing for others to listen? If it's really like that, don't be shy,"

_"Tsukimori-kun...knew it from the start..."_

"Play it for me, Hino,"

"Yes, sensei!" Tsukimori smiled, _Hino can make me speechless sometimes._

But still, sometimes..."Hino, how many time do you want me to say, GET IT RIGHT?"

_

* * *

_

The next day...

"Hino, not bad,"

"Re-Really? Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious, Hino,"

Hino ran towards Tsukimori and took his hands. "Thank you, Tsukimori-kun! Thank you!"

Tsukimori's bangs hid his blushing face.

After he went back to his senses, "Hino, will you dislike the violin because of my strict teaching?"

"Nope, because of Tsukimori-kun, I love the violin even more! _Because Tsukimori-kun's violin...is special._.."

* * *

"Hino,"

Hino turned to see a certain lad who called her name, "Tsuchiura-kun!"

"I heard that you've been practising violin with that Tsukimori?"

"Yes! He's a really strict teacher, but I don't mind,"

"Hmm,"

"Anything's wrong? Tsuchiura-kun?"

"Nothing, really. Good luck. Hino!" Tsuchiura waved before turning back. _"Tsukimori, huh?" _he thought.

Meanwhile, Hino's cellphone vibrated inside her pocket. Another new text message. "Please come up to the roof top, Tsukimori,"

"Eh? Tomorrow's lesson postponed to thursday?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Is it okay with you?"

"Um, yes. You've got things to do? A-A date?" Hino slapped herself mentally for asking a stupid question.

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

Tsukimori turned his head away from her. "Wedding,"

_Wedding?_

**_Wedding? _**_Tsukimori-kun's...wedding?_

Hino felt her heart sank. _"Why...hide it from me?"_

_

* * *

_

__

**to be continued ((:  
**-Reviews are what keep me going, please review ;D update soon!

xoxo theInvisiblePudding


End file.
